


В темноте

by Sanri



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: С собственными демонами Персиваль Грейвз привык сражаться лицом к лицу. В одиночестве.В этот раз демоны оказались сильней.Он не справляется.





	

Ночь — самое тяжелое время суток.

Ночью пробуждаются все самые потаённые страхи, тень от торшера оживает, искажается и преломляется, тянет свои щупальца, чтобы схватить, пережимая ребра и трахею, и утянуть с собой на дно.

Ночью тяжелее всего остаться наедине с самим собой. Днём ещё можно обмануться, спрятаться за рутиной необходимых дел, но с наступлением сумерек гложущее ощущение тревоги усиливается по экспоненте.

Неясные шорохи, вой ветра за окном, темнота вокруг, собственное сбивающееся дыхание – всё это отбрасывает его назад, фантомной болью возвращая пережитое.

В детстве мать оставляла в его комнате ночник — детскую лампу с сотнями раскинутых по абажуру звёзд. Персиваль помнит, как в самые страшные минуты вглядывался в собственную маленькую вселенную, и она дарила ему тепло и покой. А где-то за стеной были родители, к которым всегда можно было обратиться. Если день плохой, приснился страшный сон, или боггарт завёлся в шкафу.

Сейчас он слишком взрослый, чтобы бежать к кому-то за помощью. Да и не к кому, собственно говоря. Обычно именно к нему приходят с мольбой о защите.

 

С собственными демонами Персиваль Грейвс привык сражаться лицом к лицу. В одиночестве.

В этот раз демоны оказались сильней.

Он не справляется.

*

Мальчишку ему навязали насильно. Настоящий Персиваль Грейвс никогда не встречался с ним лицом к лицу, но слишком хорошо знал историю их чужого знакомства. Грин-де-Вальд, под настроение, был разговорчив. А в последние дни заточения настроение у него всегда было в наличии.

Ублюдок был у цели.

Он просчитался.

А разбираться с последствиями — догадайтесь, кому?

Пока с мальчишки снимали подавляющие магию наручники, Персиваль мысленно просчитывал, как лучше себя вести. Для мальчика он не был незнакомцем. Трудность заключалась в том, чтобы под привычным обликом показать себя настоящего. Не отпугнуть. Не испугать. Не дать вырваться на волю сокрушительной мощи.

Персиваль — единственный ребёнок в семье. Он в жизни ни с кем не нянчился. И что делать — просто не знал.

На курсах авроров не учат собирать осколки.

Первые несколько дней проходят в настороженном молчании. Мальчишка — Криденс, постоянно поправляет он себя, поправляет, но не может привыкнуть — исправно спускается к завтраку, обеду и ужину. Бросает взгляды исподлобья, быстро заглатывает пищу, практически не жуя, тихо благодарит и осторожно отступает наверх, в комнату, которую может по праву отныне считать своей.

В этом доме они — пленники. Не только в глазах других, но в собственных оцепенелых телах: опутанные страхом и сожалениями.

Судебное разбирательство для обоих впереди.

В очередную ночь, ничем не отличающуюся от уже десятка ей подобных, Персиваль устаёт лежать в темноте и бороться с бессонницей. Он тихо проскальзывает в коридор, подсвечивая себе палочкой, прикрывает дверь, тенью скользит по коридору, обходя рассохшиеся от времени половицы. Крадётся словно вор по собственному дому.

Проходя мимо второй жилой комнаты, он останавливается.

Дверь приоткрыта, и он видит: мальчишка мечется по постели, стонет что-то протестующее вполголоса, размахивает руками в попытке отогнать что-то. Возможно, кого-то.

Трудно сказать, что толкает его на этот поступок. Вот только дверь от лёгкого толчка скрипит, приоткрываясь, и Персиваль шагает внутрь.

Мальчишка настолько увяз в своем кошмаре, что не слышит неосторожных шагов.

Перехватить чужие руки, мечущиеся и ищущие, оказывается не так-то легко. Только остановив эту странную пляску, он позволяет себе перевести дух. Ладони под его пальцами влажные и холодные и мелко дрожат, но лицо мальчишки медленно расслабляется — паника и страх уходят последней судорогой, губы доверчиво расслабляются, и разглаживается страдальчески сведённая дуга бровей.

Персиваль недоверчиво хмыкает и переводит взгляд за окно.

Грязно-серое небо, затянутое пеленой туч, едва пропускает рассеянный лунный свет. Фонари не горят.

Беспросветная Нью-Йоркская ночь напоминает его истерзанную и вывернутую наизнанку душу.

Руины.

Неожиданно для себя он засыпает: не разжимая рук, скрюченный, неудобно подогнув под себя ногу и привалившись боком к спинке кровати.

Чтобы сбежать утром. Шею и плечи ломит, голова тяжёлая, но он давно не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим.

Когда он уходит, мальчишка ещё спит.

За завтраком Персиваль понимает, что ошибся.

Криденс впервые смотрит на него: не украдкой, не мимолетно, а так, словно увидел откровение божье. Это смущает чуть более, чем прежняя настороженность.

После завтрака привычный ритм вновь нарушается. Мальчишка задерживается за столом, комкает салфетку и никак не решается заговорить.

Персиваль его не торопит.

— Мистер Грейвс…

Обоих передёргивает.

Довольно иронично: он никогда не выносил фамильярности.

Кофе горчит.

— Персиваль. Я настаиваю, Криденс.

Мальчишка не смотрит на него, но тень улыбки скрыть ему не удаётся.

— Не хотите прогуляться?

Неделя взаперти.

Персиваль медленно отставляет омерзительный на вкус кофе. Одно лишь воспоминание…

_«Мистер Грейвс, время дорого, а я нетерпелив. Круцио»_

 

…не должно его так задевать.

— Думаю, это прекрасная идея.

Прогулка проходит в молчании, но у этого молчания совсем иной привкус.

Персиваль щурится, запрокидывает голову, глядя на солнце. Яркие круги под закрытыми веками не причиняют боли, но позволяют отвлечься. В этом странном натюрморте красок он пытается найти ответ.

В тот день что-то необратимо меняется.

*

Они не становятся друзьями в один миг. Слишком они разные: не совпадает возраст, воспитание, взгляды на жизнь. Но они говорят. О каких-то глупостях в основном, вроде погоды за окном, предпочтений в еде, сиюминутных впечатлений.

Персиваль колдует дома. Много и часто, по пустякам и по необходимости, не видя смысла скрывать реальное положение дел.

У Криденса живое воображение, которому тесно в жестких рамках навязанных догм.

Это не значит, что всё у них проходит гладко: иногда он пугает мальчишку, это видно. Но любопытство оказывается сильнее.

Они выстраивают тонкий мостик взаимного интереса и туманного доверия. Качни слишком сильно, и всё развалится. Но отступиться значит остаться одному. Обоих это пугает слишком сильно.

Персиваль приходит успокаивать Криденса ещё трижды. Под его руками чужой кошмар отступает прочь.

Наутро они не говорят об этом. Никогда. Но с каждым разом во взгляде Криденса всё больше благодарности. Возможно, чего-то ещё, не совсем понятного и знакомого.

Письмо о дате слушания присылают с совой. Криденс радуется, словно ребёнок, осторожно протягивает самыми кончиками пальцев овсяное печенье, а потом недоверчиво гладит встопорщенные перья.

Министерская сова косо поглядывает на него, неуютно перебирает когтистыми лапами, но не отшатывается.

А его так и норовит цапнуть за пальцы, чертовка.

Персиваль откладывает неприятную новость так долго, как может. Мостик слишком хрупок, а этот ветер слишком силён.

Когда он всё же признаётся (дольше тянуть просто невозможно), Криденс воспринимает всё спокойно.

Последующая за новостью ночь запоминается обоим.

Наверное, это самый сильный и неконтролируемый кошмар Криденса. Когда Персиваль вваливается в комнату, дрожит уже весь дом. По стене, прямо над головой мальчишки, расходится трещина: оскаленной ухмылкой осыпается штукатурка. Криденс его не слышит, рот мученически оскален, под приоткрытыми веками — молочные провалы белков.

Его предупреждали.

Если мальчишка выйдет из-под контроля — убей.

Персиваль поднимает палочку. Рука не дрожит. Намерение медленно зреет внутри. Но он медлит. Медлит, а после шагает вперёд, оставляя единственное своё оружие на прикроватном столике, опускается на влажные от пота простыни и обнимает. Сжимает в объятиях, укладываясь на бок, переворачивает и подтягивает мальчишку к себе. Влажный лоб упирается в плечо, Криденс рычит, стены вокруг них вздрагивают в последний раз — натужно, со скрипом и дрожью выгибающегося камня и дерева.

И всё замирает.

Персиваль перебирает мокрые пряди на затылке, успокаивающе массирует кожу головы: размеренно, ощутимо надавливая, поддерживая ладонью чужой затылок.

Мальчишка отчаянно цепляется за его рубашку, пальцы судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются где-то в районе лопаток. А после он начинает плакать. Рыдать, захлёбываясь воздухом и стонами.

Персиваль впервые понимает, что им, возможно, и не нужны слова.

*

На слушанье Криденс спокоен. После ночной истерики у него явно не остаётся сил, чтобы реагировать на все эти взгляды, шёпот, накатывающий со всех сторон. Он забывает сутулиться, скользит по всем равнодушным взглядом. Мысли его где-то далеко.

У него не хватает сил испугаться, зажаться, поэтому он преувеличенно спокойно и безразлично отвечает на вопросы. Покорно выворачивает душу на чужой суд.

С него снимают все обвинения. Обещают назначить куратора. Обяжут учиться — контролировать себя и свою силу.

Когда Криденса выводят, они успевают пересечься взглядами, и Персиваль понимает: мальчишка не верил, что его отпустят так просто.

Судя по оглушенному молчанию в зале, никто не верил.

Персиваль успевает порадоваться (где-то с левой стороны груди разливается желто-огненная волна тепла), а после начинается его личный ад.

В зал суда входит он. Его сопровождает четверо авроров, но даже под прицелами палочек, закованный в цепи, этот человек словно прогуливается по парку.

Он ухмыляется. Он смеётся над всеми собравшимися. Их суд для него ничего не значит.

Они сталкиваются взглядами, сцепляются в молчаливом противостоянии, и Персиваль изо всех сил подавляет жалкое желание отвернуться. В насмешливых глазах напротив он видит всё тот же приговор: «Ты проиграл».

Когда его вызывают свидетелем, он, стыдно признаться, выпадает из реальности. Докладывает о произошедшем (о провале слежки, о пленении, о пытках), отвечает на вопросы. Грин-де-Вальд — реальный подсудимый, но судят сейчас их обоих.

В какой-то момент ублюдок начинает смеяться: его забавляет слышать их историю в пересказе. Он что-то говорит — насмешливо-дерзко, обращаясь к нему одному — но в уши словно вставили пробки. Персивалю кажется, что он лежит на воде: течение тихо качает его, и он так долго не был на суше, и над головой — только крики чаек, а внутри — усыпляющий ритм сердцебиения. Всё кружится, но вода не позволяет упасть.

Он отдаётся убаюкивающим его волнам.

*

Ночью организм не выдерживает. Тело сдаётся усталости, веки, тяжелее гранитных плит, закрываются сами собой.

Он засыпает.

Засыпает, чтобы проснуться в тёмном и мрачном подвале. Здесь нет света. Нет движения воздуха: стылая, затхлая смесь с трудом проникает в лёгкие, и за каждый глоток кислорода приходится побороться.

Он полусидит-полулежит, скорчившись в темноте, подтянув к груди озябшие конечности.

Здесь, черт возьми, даже крыс нет.

Он настолько привык к постоянному мраку, что кажется, смог бы разглядеть иголку в зазорах ледяных плит. Разглядеть — а после вонзить её в ненавистное лицо, преследующее в кошмарах, холёные руки, причинившие столько боли.

Но иголки нет. У него нет ничего. Только муторное, сводящее с ума ожидание разливается внутри и вокруг.

Он приходит нерегулярно.

Трудно отслеживать течение времени, но иногда отрезки _без его_ присутствия растягиваются в бесконечность. Впрочем, это может быть шуткой воспалённого сознания. Он не может даже сказать, сколько длится его заключение в целом, не то что понять, день сейчас или ночь.

Он приходит нерегулярно, но когда всё же появляется — это сигнал, доказательство того, что Персиваль ещё жив. За это ненависть внутри только ширится.

Первое время он молчит, смотрит в абсолютном безмолвии, словно выжидая какой-то реакции. Чужой, липкий взгляд скользит по коже угрём — сложно оставаться неподвижным.

Персиваль не понимает, почему его просто не убьют. Он уже рассказал всё, что знал. За эту слабость ненависть душит вдвое сильней.

Однажды он начинает говорить. Иногда — словами. Иногда — залазит прямо внутрь, разрывая слабую защиту единожды разрушенного сознания, и _показывает_. Персиваль купается в его наслаждении.

Это омерзительно.

В следующий миг скопление теней взрывается движением. Персиваль отшатывается, хотя отшатываться некуда, голову прошивает разрядом боли — и там, за глазницами, словно открытые раны. Острые шипы ножом вонзаются внутрь, расцарапывают болезненно нежное и слабое, щедро делятся болью.

Он бессмысленно бьётся в судорогах, придушенно хрипит и смотрит остановившимся взглядом вверх.

Но ничего не видит.

Слишком больно.

Сознание заливает чужая тьма, в ушах нарастает звон…

Он просыпается.

Звуки, что вырываются из судорожно сжавшийся глотки, больше напоминают задушенные всхлипы, чем что-то ещё. Простыни, перекрутившиеся и стиснувшие в смертельном захвате, неприятно холодят раздражённую кожу.

Но спине тепло, а его пальцы намертво вцепились в чужую плоть.

Знакомая ладонь в его руке. Знакомая ладонь напротив сердца, что глухо и яростно пытается проломиться на волю.

В голове мелькает мысль: как же надо было шуметь, чтобы мальчишка услышал.

Персиваль с натугой заставляет тело расслабиться: отпустить закаменевшие лопатки, расправить сведённые спазмом плечи.

Тогда, в темноте, единственным ориентиром присутствия было чужое дыхание. До всего Персиваль и не думал, что дыхание может столько рассказать о человеке. Когда человек спокоен, когда зол, когда возбуждён или доволен, когда начинает двигаться, когда решается на что-то — он дышит по-разному.

Сейчас дыхание за спиной успокаивает, замедляет отчаянный бег сердца, обещает покой и забытье. Исцеление.

Тишина обволакивает их.

Но эта тишина не пугает.

На границе яви и сна, он слышит тихое, но произнесенное с внутренней силой и решимостью:

— Теперь я буду тебя защищать.

И позволяет себе уснуть.


End file.
